The Epilogue's Epilogue
by jvbeall1998
Summary: *SPOILERS* I HOPE YOU HAVE READ CHAMPION! This short, one chapter story follows Day one day once a year for ten years after he has met June again. It shows them as they build a family together. (not any action) I wrote it up in one day, so it won't be the best ever, but I hope you enjoy.


***SPOILERS* I HOPE YOU HAVE READ CHAMPION!  
This short, one chapter story follows Day one day once a year for ten years after he has met June again. It shows them as they build a family together. (not any action)  
I wrote it up in one day, so it won't be the best ever, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Year One (28)**

It has been one year since I met up with June again. Since then we have become close friends. We haven't gotten closer than that. I really want to get closer than that, but we decided to take it one step at a time. A few of my memories of her have resurfaced since then. I remember some days on the streets such as when we first met. But that is he limit of it.

I have grown to like her again, and after much consideration I believe that I am going to ask her on an official date. I plan to take her to a nice restaurant in the Batalla sector. I hope she will accept.

**Year Two (29)**

I am glad that June accepted to go on a date with me. She is a great person. I have since regained the rest of my memories about. Some of them are a little bit hazy, but I think remember the best of them. June is amazing and we have grown closer. About six months ago, I moved into her apartment with her. Last night I took another big step in our relationship. I asked her to marry me. We were walking through places from my street days. We passed the alley where we first met. Where she saved Tess from a Skiz fight. We were sitting on top of a dumpster when I turned to her, ring in hand. She was speechless for a moment. Then she just nodded. She enveloped me a hug then spoke into my ear, "Yes, a thousand times, yes," and I swear I am the happiest man alive.

**Year Three (30)**

June and I were wed this afternoon. It was a beautiful, yet simple ceremony. We didn't have many guests, just Eden, Tess, Pascao, and Lucy. Anden attempted to throw us a huge ceremony and invite all of June's soldiers, but she refused. I have never seen her so beautiful. Her dress was long and flowed to her ankles. Her hair was put up and her makeup was simple. I don't think I have ever seen her so happy or so beautiful. Now that I lay next to her in this bed, I don't think I ever want to leave her, June Wing.

**YearFour (31)**

I think I have just received the greatest news ever. June is expecting a child. She just took a pregnancy test. I am not sure that life could get much better. I am going to be a father. We are going to need to move into an _actual _house. Not this shitty apartment. I can't believe it. I am going to be a dad.

**Year Five (32)**

June gave birth a few months ago to a healthy baby boy. We named him Metias. He definitely takes after his mother. I think I probably have the darkest rings _ever _under my eyes. After June's maternity leave was up I was the one who got up most nights to feed him. I couldn't have my wife commanding the cities finest half asleep. I have been considering going back to the military, but not until Metias is quite a bit older.

**Year Six (33)**

Eden was married last week. He married to another engineer at Batalla hall. She certainly reminds me of Mom. She definitely cares for Eden, and that is what he deserves.

Tess and Pascao announced their engagement Yesterday at dinner. Nobody really saw coming, but we are _very_ happy for them. I am glad that he can provide a family for him like I did all those years ago in the streets.

Metias's first word was 'day' I think that he heard it somewhere on the television. He is growing up to be very healthy.

**Year Seven (34)**

Lucy died last night. She had a heart attack. She had been staying with June and I after Metias was born she Helped us here and there, but she was getting older everyday. The funeral will me in a few days. We are forever thankful for her service to us for those many years.

Eden and Michelle, his wife, had twin boys last month. They were named after my father and brother, John and Taylor. They are fraternal, but gorgeous boys.

I am going to become a commander within the month, while June will be promoted to General. The people seem excited, and so does June but I am nervous. Let's hope for the best.

**Year Eight (35)**

June is pregnant again. The baby is due in about three months. She has been told that it will be a girl. Her first name will be Grace, after my mother,, with the middle name of June's mother like Metias has June's father's.

I am going to be a father again. I am prepared for the long nights with the baby, or at least I hope. This may be one of the greatest feeling ever, finding out that you are to become a parent. I am glad to be able to do this next to my wonderful wife.

**Year Nine (36)**

Grace turned one today. We had Tess, Pascao, Michelle, and Eden over for cake and presents. Grace was adorable. She has June's features.

Tess is to be expecting a daughter any day now, which she plans to name Frankie. I am so hpy that we will be able to have on large family. I also realized that it has been ten years since June reentered my life.

**Year Ten (37)**

I feel so blessed with my family. I have them everyday. They are always there. Metias started school a few weeks ago. He sure has his mother's smarts, and mine as June keeps reminding me. I love them, and I am glad to have them by my side every step of my life, and I hope I can do the same for them.


End file.
